The present invention relates to a zipper tape stitching mechanism for the fabrication of zippers, and more particularly to a multi-needle zipper tape stitching mechanism, which fastens two chains (rows of teeth) to two zipper tapes with three parallel lines of stitches respectively.
A regular zipper, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of two zipper tapes 20', two chains (rows of teeth) 10' respectively fastened to the zipper tapes 20' with two parallel lines of stitches 32' and 34', and two core members 14' respectively mounted in the chains 10'. Because of the use of the core members in the chains, the fabrication of this structure of zipper is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Further, when sliding the slide to close/open the zipper, the chains are stretched, and the lines of stitches tend to be broken.